


Temporary Disease

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Series: Suite life of Rich and Gavin [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin tries to be less asshole, Gen, Ilness, Richard & Gavin are flatmates, Sick Character, Sickfic, rk900 feels pain, rk900 is named Richard, sick!rk900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: Richard got knocked out while he was running after a suspect. Since he had woken up, his behaviour became suspicious. Gavin wants to know what's going on.





	1. Day off

"Captain Fowler? I'd like to take a day off." 

It started just like that, just like this. At first, it seemed normal. Connor liked to take a day off to do a sort of a surprise for Hank, so Fowler assumed it was something like that. But then it happened again and again. Well, not more than once a week, and he never reached the limit of his days off, but it still was weird.

Gavin felt a bit worried, but he was pretending he had not care and Richard, this damn time, decided to not to talk about that. He was hiding something, yet Reed couldn't make him talk.

Days were passing, some criminals got caught, a bunch of reports got written. It was already a bit more than two months. Gavin decided that enough is enough. He took a day off too, without letting Rich know. He left the flat and came back an hour later. 

Of course, he knew that Richard could sense his presence in seconds, but he still would have a bit of element of surprise. He made his way to the door and heard noises coming from the inside. He entered the house and caught Rich on 'act'. The android looked different, he was pale, his clothes were dirty and he was trying to clean a mess in the living room. Gavin knew that his own mess was already cleaned and Rich usually didn't make any mess himself. 

"You stink. It's definitely abnormal, prick. What's happening?"

Richard looked at him blankly and gulped. He seemed nervous. He stepped in one place like a penguin, but still with a still face. His LED was bright yellow, and then Gavin spotted something else. He came closer and realised that Richard was crying. _No shit, what the hell? I mean, I'd understand anything. But why?_

"Da hell? Richard, don't cry, I'm here, okay?" Gavin didn't get with any ideas but a hug. _Holy shit, he stinks like hell, like, like he vomited. I thought they can't do shit like that! Shit!_ Reed chose to stay like this with him. "Listen, I'm here, and whatever is happening, we'll deal with it. Got it?"

For a few minutes, there was no answer from Richard. Then he reciprocated the hug and started to sob quietly.

"I'm scared, de, det-" his voice was croaking, "Gavin. Gavin, I'm scared."

"I see, Rich. And I'm here. You're gonna calm down and tell me what's going on, okay?" He patted android's back. "Now we're gonna get to the sofa and let you sit."

They sat down together and Richard never let Gavin go. They stayed still and the only hearable noises were Richard's sobs and purring of their cat, which came out from nowhere. Gavin also put much effort into staying quiet. It wasn't his thing to be all understanding and soothing for others, so it wasn't easy. He was so glad it didn't happen at the police station - they would never stop to talk about it. 

"So what is it, hm?"

"I dunno." Gavin rose his brows, he could swear he was hearing the android saying 'dunno' for the first time ever. "I mean, it's a kind of a virus, I guess. It's affecting my software and maybe a bit more."

Reed felt a relief as Richard stopped sobbing. "Virus? Like a computer virus?"

"Yes, but I think it is a virus focused on androids."

Reed nodded. "Viruses suck. How is it, hm, affecting you?"

"My interface is loaded with glitches and inappropriate tasks. I can't deny them, if I don't accomplish them, they'll block my sight."

"How?"

"They're blinking messages, popping up in my sight. Sometimes it looks worse than that party in Denuvo Club where we were looking for a suspect."

Gavin remembered that. The shitty music was set damn loud, and the old neon lights were turning on and off so fast. Finding a wall in that place was hard, not to mention a man.

He took a closer look at Richard's clothes.

"Did you vomit or did you just make your clothes dirty to look more miserable?"

The android flinched and looked at Reed.

"It hurts enough, you don't have to be mean. I already feel like shit, detective."

"What hurts?" Gavin rolled his eyes, but he was genuinely worried.

"I think... everything. I didn't realise how many spots can actually hurt. I... I need to clean that mess."

"No, you don't. You are staying here, I'm gonna clean that."

"But..."

"No buts. Shit, how can you still disagree with me when I'm doing you a favour, prick."

"Dete-"

"Gavin." Reed got up and started to pick up scattered things.

It wasn't even a mess for him, but he knew that Richard would do anything to clean that for the sake of his own inner conscience. _Or something like this._ The room looked better in no time. Gavin brought Richard a blanket and wrapped the android in it. _Maybe that won't help him, but I can try._ Then he decided to go to the kitchen, where he made himself a cup of coffee. He spotted empty bowl in the sink, still covered in few green stains. Reed picked it up and smelled it. _It's fresh. Richard wouldn't throw out a fresh salad and I'm sure I didn't eat that._

"Rich, did anyone come here when I was absent?"

"No."

_How did they say? When you have eliminated the impossible whatever remains however improbable must be the truth. Huh, Sherlock, you could say easier sentences._

"Did _you_ eat that salad?"

Richard stayed silent for a few minutes. Gavin was back in the living room and he was ready to repeat the question.

"Yes, I did," the android stated nervously. 

"Why?"

"Corrupted task messages told me to." He sounded like a terrified child.

Gavin looked puzzled. He sat on the armrest and looked at Richard. He was shivering.

"Why the hell would your programme tell you to eat? Or not, ignore that question, you probably still don't have any idea. Can you even eat properly?"

"I was designed to be able to digest a small amount of food or other substances for the sake of my biological evidence analyzing system."

"In human, if possible." Gavin tilted his head. "You can, 'cause you have to keep your mouth clean?"

Richard nodded slightly and curled up. _That's the thing. He ate too much in panic, so he vomited. Good to keep my deduction skills in good condition._

"Is the stains from your clothes... is it that salad?"

For Gavin's surprise, the android shook his head. "It's the thing I ate yesterday." 

"Oh, okay." He kept still, but then it hit him. "Since when are you doing that shit?"

"Since the first day off. Remember that day when I hit my head with a lamp-post?"

Gavin couldn't stop the smile coming with that memory.

"I was literally blind that day. I couldn't see you, the lamp-post, anything. The corrupted programme blocked my view fully and I couldn't do anything with it. I couldn't just come to CyberLife and let them 'do the thing' like you would say."

"So you choose to obey?"

"It's not like I've got a choice."

Gavin smiled lightly and put a hand on Richard's shoulder. The android again shivered. 

"I don't like this. It keeps coming back, pains, shivers, corrupted tasks. I would do anything to get a proper help in CyberLife, but I guess I can't go back. Not since I abandoned them." 

"I know. I've got an old friend nearby. He was working for them but left the job just before the revolution. We would visit him. I'm sure he still has the workshop in his house. How about that, hm?"

"Okay. let's go."


	2. Diagnosis

It felt a bit weird to see Richard outside the flat without his uniform. He was wearing Gavin's coat. It was supposed to be the long one, but it didn't seem so long on him. He obviously remembered to lock the flat, when they were leaving. The detective was glad that the android kept his snarky comments for himself. They went together to the car and left the car park. 

Gavin saw a few other unusual things that Richard did while they were going to their destination. Rich sat in a different way, he curled up a bit, like he was cold or/and afraid. His eyes were focused on the sights outside, while usually, he was looking at the road or at Reed. And the last one, he said entirely nothing since they left the flat. 

_He reminds me of the cat when I took him to the vet. He definitely looks the same. I don't know if that's a good sign._

"Do Captain Fowler know about your absence, Gavin?" 

"Yeah, I told him I need damn time. Good thing he didn't ask about anythin', I wouldn't know how to describe it." He stayed silent for a moment. "I hope Davies will be able to help you. 

They arrived at the place. It was a house in the suburbs. They spotted a woman working in the garden. Gavin asked her if she knew where was Davies and she showed them a way to his workshop. 

The place was utterly clean. There were many computers, pieces of machinery, some notes, yet it didn't turn into a mess. For Richard, it really seemed like Cyberlife's employee's place. Nearly everything was white and bright. This time Gavin got shivers. _It looks like a damn hospital. I hate hospitals. How the hell would you manage to keep a place like this that clean?_ Finally, a man appeared a the doors. He seemed a bit more than surprised, the first thing he did was to put a hand on his heart.

"I wasn't expecting any guests today, I'm sorry. Is it you, Gavin? I'm pleasantly surprised. I wouldn't guess you would come with an android. Anyway, How can I help you?"

Gavin released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He smiled slightly.

"Long time no see, Davies. This is Richard, he's my partner from work and he got a shitty virus recently. He can't deal with it, so I assumed we would ask you for help, smartass."

"I'll try. I don't recognize your model, Richard, so it won't be that easy. Sit on that table, would you?"

Rich sat on the table and looked at the man in front of him. Davies looked a bit familiar, Richard assumed he remembered him from CyberLife.

"I need you to answer some casual questions. Some of them may seem dumb, but I need a view of your behaviour and to know if it is being affected by the virus. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Gavin, you can sit on that chair in the corner, it may last a bit." He came back to Richard. "So, the first one. What is your model?"

"RK900," Richard stated without a blink.

"I see. I wasn't working on you directly, but I worked a bit on your precursor, RK800, I guess your software is similar. Since when do you have that virus? Can you give me the closest guess you can get?"

"I don't need a guess. I have that virus for two months and a week. I'm actually sure about the amount of time."

Davies nodded and gulped. Gavin took his phone and started to play some shitty game, but soon he became furious at annoying ads. He looked at Richard and thought that the android looked tired. Davies connected Richard's arm with few wires.

"I'm gonna run a proper scan through the software for recently appeared changes. When we'll be done, I'll tell what to do next."

It lasted for two hours. For Gavin, it seemed long, but Richard felt like it would last even longer. Or he just looked like that. Davies was busy, reading the gathered data.

"It's a whole programme, but I can't recognize it, Gavin. Definitely unofficial and corrupted. I can copy that data and try to find more clues, but I need time."

"Cool, you still git long without even asking us about the virus." Gavin rolled his eyes and got up. 

"Oh, my bad. How the virus behaves in the system?" Davies crossed his arms and looked at Reed, instead of Richard. 

Reed exhaled loudly and set a list in his mind.

"Rich keeps grumbling about aggressive tasks regular popping in his sight. And he feels pain everywhere. He told me the programme force him to eat and nearly blinded him."

"To eat, hm? Where did that tasks appear at first?"

Gavin looked at Richard. "Where?"

"I guess it was in the kitchen, where I was washing the dishes," Richard stated, his LED circling yellow.

"Were there other tasks in other rooms?"

Richard remained silent, his LED blinked yellow a few times. "I don't remember clearly, but I can assume there were other tasks when I was in the bathroom."

"I see. This programme can use parts of the official code. Maybe it's working like for the cleaning android."

"And how's that?"

"The android scans the place and the tasks are based on spotted options. When he leaves the room, programme load new tasks."

Gavin grumbled and swore under his breath. "How that can help us?"

"I think I understand. If I find myself something else to do, the programme will tell me to do it?"

"That's merely an idea, I don't know that virus. But you can try. Like I said earlier, I don't know much yet. But I don't have much to do know, so I can try to crack that."

"That's great. Rich is working hard, so it seems damn weird for him to take days off just like this. I wish you good luck, you smartass. I'm leaving you my number."

They left, leaving Davies with his computers. Richard told Gavin that the guy seemed suspicious for him, but Reed told him it must be the virus messing with his mind. 

A few hours later they were busy feeding the cat and airing the flat. When they were done, Reed caught Richard on gawking for several minutes at the wall. His LED was yellow again and on his cheeks appeared some blue traces. Gavin couldn't guess what the hell was that. He snapped his fingers to get android's attention, but that didn't work at all. Gavin let him be and went to sleep.

His phone woke him up at two in the night. He swore loudly and answered the call.

"Reed. What is it?" he murmured reluctantly.

"I think I've got something. Are you standing?"

"Da hell? I was sleeping, you moron. Just tell me the damn thing."

"It's weird, but the virus is based on a programme-"

"You said that already," Gavin scoffed.

"But you didn't know it was a simulation of pregnancy."

_What the f-? Is he drunk? Am I drunk? What the hell is happening?_

"Gavin, are you still there? I don't hear you."

"I am. Could you repeat the end of your statement?"

"Simulation of pregnancy, you probably heard that correctly."

"What is that?"

"It's a" Davies tried to find a word. "set of views, thoughts and regular tasks, designed to imitate pregnancy. It's a cancelled project, so someone would find that on less protected servers."

"I see why the hell it got cancelled. If it should have thoughts and views, why Richard doesn't have a clue?"

"I dunno, maybe he's aware of it and ashamed or something."

"Or he thinks it's illogical."

"Whatever suits you. Good night."

"I probably won't fall asleep again, smartass." He tossed his phone and got up. Obviously, he looked for his phone to pick it up again.

He spent a few minutes acclimating his eyes to the dark. When he came into the living room, he realised he didn't need to do that. Richard was still sitting in the same spot and his LED still yellow. Since he got nothing else to do, he probably got lost in thought or something. Gavin walked to him and managed to sit next to him. He failed, falling on the floor. The noise was so loud that it finally woke Richard.

"Is that you, Gavin?"

"No, it's Santa Claus."

"I think Lieutenant Anderson looks more like Santa Claus than you. Although, it's hard to tell since Santa Clause is not real and his actually known look came from Coca-Cola advertisement."

Gavin tried to stay calm, but couldn't stop a burst of laughter. _Damn, I was supposed to be serious._ Richard's LED turned blue.

"Well, Davies phoned me and told me something about the virus. The base of it is some damn simulator." Gavin looked at Richard while using a phone as a flashlight. The android looked down, like a kid that got caught by a parent. "What?"

"Nothing, detective."

"Something's on."

"No." Gavin looked at him again and put a hand on his cheek, bringing his face up. "Okay. I know about the simulation and what was it supposed to be about."

"Since when?"

"Since a week."

"Why you didn't tell me or Davies?" Gavin tried to not to seem annoyed, but it was hard. _That smart-ass, why is he right?_

"It's ridiculous. I mean, not only the simulation, the virus. I, I thought-" He hid his face in his hands. Gavin again spotted the blue traces.

"Okay, calm down. First, tell me what's with that blue on your face."

"It's androids' equivalent of a blush, I guess." He exhaled loudly. "I think that virus made me interpret my memories in a wrong way. They're slurred and full of gaps, so it was easy to misinterpret-"

"Get to the damn point, Rich." At the moment, Gavin was really tired. He just wanted to know and go to sleep.

"I thought we had an affair. It's really stupid, but I thought we really did something together."

That definitely wasn't the thing Reed expected to hear. He stayed silent.

"I'm terribly sorry, Gavin, I hope you will forget about that inconvenient incident. My unhealthy state does not justify-"

"Rich."

"Yes, Gavin?"

"No homo."

"What?"

"I'm saying it: no homo. Am I the only guy in the world you would sleep with?"

"I'm not planning nor having an urge to sleep with anyone, Gavin."

"Good. I count it as a compliment of you having a dream about me. I'm going back to sleep. You know where to stick your apologies. Good night."

"Good night, Gavin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this chapter's a bit longer and the story turned out a bit weird, I know  
> But tell me how do you feel about this


	3. The Cravings

Connor tried a few times to communicate with Richard, yet the android seemed deaf for verbal callings and inner statements through thoughts. That seemed illogical with the fact that Richard was nearby and had nearly nothing to do. Therefore, Connor chose to find Richard and try again.

He found his brother at the coffee maker, where he was busy preparing coffee. That was the moment when Connor spotted the reason of problems with communication. Richard had headphones and was listening to the music.

Since that fact again seemed illogical, Connor chose to ask Richard about it. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and finally got his attention. He took off his headphones and looked at Connor.

"Good morning." They exchanged their greetings, and then Connor dared to ask. "Since when do you listen to music?"

"I find it soothing. Although, for Lieutenant Anderson it's 'weird as-"

"I get the picture," Connor interrupted him. "I'm glad you found an activity to lower your stress."

He walked away. Richard looked for a few minutes at his brother's back. He felt weird. On the one hand, the music really could soothe him, but on the other one, he blamed himself for not telling Connor the whole truth. It just didn't feel right. He put the headphones back, closed his eyes and listened to the next song. The music was the first idea that actually worked for his... condition and it was Reed's idea to try the old mp3. They joked a few times how this is a bit like Rich was using his own ancestor as a tool.

Richard finally took the coffee and brought it to Gavin. The detective was busy swearing and working on his last report. The android put the coffee down and went to his own desk. He decided to turn down the volume and get busy with his own tasks. For the first time since he got the virus, he felt calm.

"I'm wondering what exactly are you listening to now," he could hear Gavin's voice.

"I think the band is called Three Days Grace."

"Interesting choice for trying to calm down, huh?"

"It's your playlist."

"Eh, nevermind." Gavin waved his hand. "Let's stick with the fact that's working."

After work they went to the car like always. When Reed was about to turn on car's engine, Richard put his hand on detective's arm.

Gavin looked at the android. "What?" 

"Uhm."

"Another idea for cravings?" 

"I want a hug," Richard stated shyly. 

"Really?"

"I can send you a screenshot-"

"No, I believe. Or I'm pretending to believe." Gavin leaned in Richard's side and put his arm around him. "One word about it to anyone, especially Connor, and we'll come back to salads, plastic ass."

"Got it."

~

Together they managed to set a list of things that count as Richard's cravings. There were hugs and many songs of different types of music. Sometimes the android baked a bunch of muffins in the middle of the night, one time Gavin tried to convince Richard to play Need for speed, but failed.

This time, Richard wanted to watch a film. Gavin soon got a premonition it won't be a horror or action movie. And he was right.

"The Proposal? That movie is nearly as old as me. I don't have a clue why was it in my collection." The detective felt slightly annoyed. He didn't want to watch some romantic shit. "Why this one?"

"I like that actress on the front cover." 

"Sandra Bullock, huh? I dunno if she's still alive." He clicked his tongue and looked at Richard. "Okay, I'm too tired to argue."

Richard was aware that Gavin was probably lying, but he didn't say anything.

"I'll try to play the movie, but you'll make me popcorn without telling me how many calories it has. Deal?"

"Deal."

They were ready in a few minutes, sitting on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn. Richard brought Gavin a bottle of beer, and Reed even forgot that he didn't want to watch the movie. Of course, Richard asked several times about jokes and situations he didn't get, but it wasn't that bad. It was actually funny.

"When I was a kid I wanted to look a bit like Reynolds, you know?" Gavin whispered sleepily and yawned. 

"He's now old and wrinkled."

"I mean like he looked in that movie. He was hot."

"I thought you said 'no homo'."

"But that's Reynolds. You won't understanddd, Richie."

Richard rolled his eyes as he realized that Gavin drank a bit more than one bottle during the movie. He smiled.

"You are hot too, Gavin, okay? I'll turn off the TV."

"Shaddup."

"Good night, Gavin."

"My mum."

"What?"

"It's mum's movie. She liked to iron clothes while watching that shit."

Well, Gavin wouldn't guess that Richard would use the movie in the same way. He regretted his decision to share that fact with the android. After a few weeks, they both remembered the whole movie and Gavin wasn't too glad about that.

Luckily, Richard never got his 'cravings' on a crime scene. He didn't eat anything since the last time, so he got no problems with his stomach. At some point, Gavin had to tell himself that he even liked that disease. It's not like he wanted Rich to be ill, but he felt a bit better when Richard was doing anything besides work and chores. He also couldn't complain at the fact they were closer and finally they understood each other.

The android also didn't feel so bad about his own condition. He got used to all of this, all of the crazy tasks that became his daily custom. And they weren't tasks for him, they weren't just he had to do, they were the things he _wanted_ to do, _needed_ to do. And he felt happy.

One day Gavin got a message from Davies. He didn't crack the code but said that the virus is probably temporary as simulation and there's a high chance for it to delete itself after nine months. Reed decided he couldn't share that with Rich, it wouldn't be good to listen to daily counting to something that didn't have to happen. He decided that he can count the days himself. _I'm not that bad to lose a damn count._


	4. Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's the last chapter, good to know you got here.

Reed was entirely sure he wouldn't lose count, but he did. He didn't realise that until it was too late. It happens like every time someone needs to count, huh?

Gavin was still half asleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a nervous voice of Richard. Obviously, it lasted a bit to truly wake him up, but he finally got up and looked at the android. 

It was half past three. _Again, in the middle of the night something happens. Shit. Why can't something happen when it's damn noon?_

"What is it, Rich?" 

"It's gone." The android's voice was incredibly quiet, like never before.

"Huh? What is gone?" 

"The whole thing, the virus, the tasks, the pains. I feel blank. Empty."

Gavin would guess it should feel good to get rid of a disease, but the pain in Richard's voice suggested otherwise. Reed could swear that the android was crying again. 

"It wasn't good for my software, but I liked those feelings. It made me feel..."

"Like shit?" he suggested.

"I meant alive, but I think these two phrases can mean the same." Richard wasn't sobbing this time, but he still seemed so miserably.

Reed hugged him without thinking and patted his back. 

"I was so foolish, it's not my thing to be like this. Like one of you, like the deviants. I needed a corrupted programme to truly understand that. I'm-" 

Gavin slapped Richard in the face sharply. The movement quickly made the android stop talking and leapt away from Reed. "Don't you ever talk or think that bullshit again, Rich. Maybe you are not like the deviants, but you are definitely not a machine. You said you like these things, you don't need to have a written permission to do them. Look at me, Rich. I don't like people, but I'm not saying 'oh, talking to others is not my cup of tea, I'll sit down in my house and watch Netflix 'til I die'." He yawned and noticed a baffled look from the android. "That part with tea is a figure of speech, okay?"

The detective also noticed a bright shade of yellow on Richard's temple, so he let the android work out every word of his little lecture. Silence fell between them. It was the right time for some thinking. Gavin caught himself on something he would call a 'character development'. He felt like he missed the moment when he started to be that good for Richard. It wasn't bad, but he had a feeling that he cared about the android a bit more than about himself. He was like a damn brother to him.

"I-" Richard finally tried to say something. "I think you should go back to sleep Gavin. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"You would say sorry if you didn't do that on purpose and unless you needed me. So shut up and go to sleep too." 

Richard got up and was ready to leave the room, but Gavin caught his hand and didn't let him go.

"I mean that for real, Rich. Every damn word."

"Thank you, Gavin. I really appreciate that. Good night." 

In the morning Reed didn't feel so refreshed, but he said nothing about it. Richard made him a big cup of coffee, he probably felt guilty. When Gavin was busy preparing for work, the android suddenly froze in place. _Hope that's not some complications after that virus._

"Davies," Richard finally said something.

"What's with him?"

"Gaps in my memory, they've just got restored." Rich frowned slightly. "It was him all the time. He looked familiar, but I would not suspect him."

"What did he do?"

"He infected me with that virus. He didn't make any scans of my software, he knew from the beginning about everything. He just waited to get the suspicions off of him."

"That damn-"

"Let's not waste our time, detective. I would assume to arrest him, not to insult him." 

"Of course." Gavin rolled his eyes and laughed.

~

Soon after that, Davies was arrested for attacking a police officer. He was unaware of a chance of restoring Richard's corrupted memories, so he was unpleasantly surprised. The data gathered by Richard and virus still stored on Davies' computer incriminated him enough. Gavin and Rich could finally relax a bit. After all, whole 'pregnancy' was a true rollercoaster for them.

To be honest, besides the 'cravings' joke, they weren't taking attention at the fact that Richard was simulating a pregnancy. Probably because that seemed nothing near being pregnant. Just a bunch of corrupted tasks, like Richard had been saying. No one even noticed anything. Was it really a disease?

Fowler actually was glad to know that Reed finally had a good partnership with someone. Rich and Gavin decided that he didn't need to know how they got along for good.

~

"Why that damn Anderson still says you're weird while listening to the music? Would you like me to punch him in the face for you?"

"Every time he came to me, I was listening to the same song. It could look like I got only one song on my playlist. You don't have to do anything, I'll get that all sort out soon, Gavin."

"Do you have only one?" Reed asked after a moment.

"No, but I replayed that exact song a few times."

"Which one?"

"Painkiller."

"Okay. Any particular reason?"

"It reminds me of you."

Gavin spat his coffee.

"What is it, detective?"

"Well, I didn't know that. I'm just surprised."

"Is it a pleasant surprise?"

"Yeah. Nothing bad in being your painkiller." He remained silent again and took a sip of his coffee. "Good that shitty 'disease' was all temporary, huh? It's better to choose the moment yourself."

"I agree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just got to the end of this and I'm so delighted by your reaction for this fic. I guess I'm not that bad like I thought when that story was just a weird idea in my head. I would really appreciate a bit more comments.
> 
> P. S. I recently got an idea for a sequel, if someone is interested.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I think this story is a bit more planned than the last one. I'm ready to know your opinion, so feel free to leave kudos & comments :3


End file.
